Musical Healing!
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: Harry is in love with something and someone, but who knows? Where does he sneak off to before curfew only returning minutes before getting ready for classes? Set after OOTP Alternate Universe, what does Snape have to do with everything? RW and AD bashing
1. Chapter 1: The Piano Player's Sight!

**Author Note:** I don't own Harry Potter nor the songs, Good Enough by Evanescence and Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne are the songs used, I decided to use some of my favourite songs as songs that Harry has made up and played, though as we all know that isn't true. The _italics_ are the characters thoughts and **_bold italics_** are the lyrics for the songs. Enjoy, review if you want... Oh this is set after OOTP and does not follow HBP or DH!

**

* * *

**

**The Piano Player's Sight;**

_**Under your spell again.**_

_**I can't say no to you.**_

_**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.**_

_**I can't say no to you.**_

_**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

_**I can't breathe but I feel...**_

_**Good enough,**_

_**I feel good enough for you.**_

_**Drink up sweet decadence.**_

_**I can't say no to you,**_

_**And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.**_

_**I can't say no to you.**_

_**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

_**Can't believe that I feel...**_

_**Good enough,**_

_**I feel good enough.**_

_**It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.**_

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.**_

_**Pour real life down on me.**_

_**'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.**_

_**Am I good enough for you to love me too?**_

_**So take care what you ask of me,**_

_**'cause I can't say no.**_

Harry sat in the Room of Requirement his black and silver grand piano in front of him, sitting on a cushioned black leather stool. He pushed the keys down from the bottom of the piano to the top, in a smooth manner. C scale three times; right hand, left hand and contra-motion, then he flawlessly changed into his song 'Good Enough' singing where he had it written down. "ARGH FUCKING STUPID CHORD…" Harry growled out, then pushed the keys down with a force that he normally wouldn't use with his piano, the chord he was trying to play came out perfectly and rung out around the room. "Drink up sweet decadence. I can't say no to you, and I've completely lost myself and I don't mind. I can't say no to you. Shouldn't let you conquer me completely. Now I can't let go of this dream. Can't believe that I feel… good enough!" The sweet, serene voice echoed back to his own ears slightly shocked that his own voice could sound so smooth, so sexy, so in time with the twinkling of his piano. His heart and brain pumped with the song, his eyes closed simply feeling the song, feeling his fingers caress the keys.

* * *

"I honestly have no clue as to where Harry has been going each night, he will leave just as curfew starts to come around and Ron has told me that sometimes he doesn't come back into the dorms until 1 or 2 in the morning… Frankly Headmaster I'm worried about him, his so tired he doesn't seem to be able to stay awake in class. He's so withdrawn that his barely talked to anybody this year…" I said pulling a strand of my hair behind my ears, and waited patiently to hear what Headmaster Dumbledore had to say.

"My dear girl, I thank you for helping and I can assure with Ron, Luna, Ginny and you that we can get to the bottom of what's making Harry go on night-time wanderings…" He thanked me for my time and said to go down to lunch. I couldn't help but worry for my friend; I couldn't understand what was so important that Harry had to shun us all to hide during the night as well.

"Ron… I need to talk to y…you… Where's Harry?" I asked concerned since I didn't see Harry at the Gryffindor table with Ron. He shrugged then mentioned something about how he had to go do homework at the library.

"I've had an idea, we ask to borrow the map and find out where his going during the night, and wait until he comes back and confront him, agreed?"

"Agreed…" I shook Ron's hand then said, "Let's do it tonight…" He agreed that we should do it earlier since Harry's eyes were becoming darker and his hair even more messed up.

* * *

"Harry; can Ron and I borrow the map?" I was shocked to hear Hermione say that to me but I wished I didn't have to give it to them.

"Sorry, what do you want it for…" I asked rather harshly, I didn't want them finding out where I went, because they would find out about my love of the piano, my love for things unnatural. Hermione smiled at me and Ron started turning red.

"Well 'Mione and I were thinking we could go to Hogsmeade to celebrate our relationship sometime soon but we didn't know where we needed to go…" I had to agree that there was no way I would get out of not giving them the map.

"Okay, but I want it back when you're done with it…" I murmured then turned back to the fire in the common room staring at the fire crackling.

Later that night when Hermione said she was going to bed and Ron gave up trying to get me to play wizard chess, and just before curfew I stood and left the Gryffindor tower. "It's not an addiction, it's a habit because I can stop whenever I want…" I got to the room where my piano was and I sighed staring at it.

"It has to be an addiction I don't think I could stop, it's become like breathing I don't even realise I need it until I stop…" Slight breathless laugh, "Talking to myself again bah, who cares?"

The sound of robes rustling and then the silky voice replied my rhetorical question, "I care, Mr Potter…"

Silky voice again, "I care that you are out after curfew, I care that you may ruin a precious piano such as that…" This time I turned around as expected there stood Professor Snape in his black robes glaring at me.

"You have no idea how long I've been playing this piano for, Sir!" He snorted at this but I continued, "And you have no idea as to how good this makes me feel, dock points if you want but really I am still inside…"

"Not in your bed asleep…"

"Would you believe me if I said I couldn't sleep?"

"Would you believe me if I said I couldn't believe you would play piano?"_** And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall. Pour real life down on me. Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough. Am I good enough for you to love me too? So take care what you ask of me, 'cause I can't say no.**_

"I'd believe that you ruminate that I can't play piano, yet this song proves otherwise…" The banter continued until he bent down and kissed me full on the lips and I in shock opened my mouth his tongue claimed mine as his own. Gasp, moan, and pant, somebody pulls away and I am suddenly hit with the revelation that Snape just kissed me.

"That shouldn't ever happen again sir, now please leave so I can play my music and forget this ever happened…" I said as kindly as I could. I started playing the piano, the notes deep and loud, reverberating through my chest, humming like a sobbing child. I began to cry from the sadness the song was sounding to be, "Because I… I… I can't say no to you!" I sung some of 'Good Enough' to this new tune, it was slow, deep and sad. I played a fast, Latin dance song and felt better heading back to the common room about ready to collapse.

* * *

"HARRY THERE YOU ARE!" Hermione jumped to her feet and hugged me tightly, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH…" Ron looked ready to kill but sat in the armchair staring towards me.

"Err… Hermione, Ron, what are you two doing up?" This certainly wasn't going as I had planned I was back before they should have been there both of them didn't know I left so they shouldn't have… _Oh those bastards they had my map of course… Oh fuck how to explain this say you needed to think…_ "A pleasant surprise of course though…"

"Harry, mate I think we need to talk…" Ron said in a gravely serious matter. _Oh fuck…_

"Sure; what about?" I joked, and earned a glare from both Hermione and Ron.

"You see we noticed your lack of sleep and we were concerned then tonight we saw you and Professor Snape in the Room of Requirement and…" Hermione started off but Ron jumped in front of her._** And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall. Pour real life down on me. Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough. Am I good enough for you to love me too? So take care what you ask of me, 'cause I can't say no.**_

"Look mate we know what's going on between you and Snape!" He growled out, there was nobody in the common room still it was slowly getting light.

"S…Snape…" I laughed slightly then it became a hysterical laugh I could see both Hermione and Ron's faces through my hair and managed to calm down enough to talk. "There's nothing between Snape and I, he found me in the Room and we fought (verbally 'Mione) and well that's it he left and I came back here…"

"Bloody hell Harry don't you see his corrupting you! You've been out every single night when he has, you've been going out before curfew and coming back to get about 5 minutes of sleep before you need to get ready for classes I can tell that you couldn't fall asleep straight away so your not getting ANY SLEEP!" Ron kept going, "YOU ARE SO SELFISH, AND HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE YOUR FRIENDS LIKE THAT HARRY? HOW COULD YOU JUST DUMP US FOR THAT BLOODY GREASY OVERGROWN BAT?" Hermione jumped in here, telling Ron off about respecting Snape's authority.

* * *

It took a while but they finally gave up and let me stay down in the common room sitting by the fire staring at the fire crackle. Hiss out a sigh in parsel-tongue I swear scaring all the first years now up and ready for a Monday morning at Hogwarts. "Potions second up after Transfiguration Harry!" Somebody reminds me, Ron makes a comment about how nobody can eat after that and I shiver slightly this would be the first time seeing Snape after the k-k-kiss._ Great just what I need a Snape out for my head, wonder who will kill me first Snape or Voldemort?_ "Harry are you even listening to me?" _Oops I wasn't and now Hermione will go on a rant about how important it is to…._ "HARRY!" I jump and realise Hermione was talking to me during my mental blank.

"Sorry Hermione it won't happen again…" I say though slightly convinced that it might.

BANG! The Potion's classroom door slams open bashing against the wall, making it way back to the door opening. "Open your text-books the potion is on the board…" Snape spat out, his eyes lingering on mine for a brief moment then he stalked up to his desk and sat down marking papers. I pulled out my text-book and turned to the page, _Wow his letting us brew Veritaserum must be doing this to get back at me…_ "MISTER POTTER! STAY BEHIND AFTER CLASS FOR YOUR ABISMAL BEHAVIOUR!"

I wished I could just skip class to go to my piano, wince slightly at the pain in my finger; _fuck just cut myself, mmmm I'll just take that knife nobody will notice…_ I thought to myself and groaned faintly when the bell for lunch rung. Everybody swiftly ran out the door the last person banging the door closed as if sealing my doom.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? OH THAT'S RIGHT THE GOLDEN BOY, SAVIOUR OF THE WIZARD WORLD! YOU'RE INEPTITUDE FOR POTIONS IS GOING TO COST YOU, NOW GET UP HERE AND FACE THE CLASSROOM DOOR!" Snape yelled at me, and I jumped slightly not moving, "NOW!" Again I didn't move, "IF I HAVE TO MAKE YOU MYSELF…" This time my legs moved automatically, until I was standing between him in his chair and his desk, staring at the door. His hands touched my thighs, "You are such a bad boy…" He growled out, my body being crushed against the desk, _oh god, oh god, oh god this can't be happening, this just can't be… I didn't want my first time to be like this… I… I… ARGH!_ My thoughts were going wild while Snape stood behind me his hands still on my thighs; I shook my legs but only succeeded in making his hands slide up to my hips.

"YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO PLAY THE PIANO, NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" His voice was harsh, raspy, like he'd just… Like he'd just had sex… I shivered at the implications. _Not good enough, not fucking good enough! how fucking dare he, I'll… I'll… ARGH, I'll show him… Yes I'll show him._ Then he slapped my inner thighs, fire burned and I hissed in pain biting my lip letting blood dribble into my mouth. "Show me, show me that you can play that damn piano beautifully and I'll forget about you trying to steal that knife for whatever reasons you wanted to…" My legs went weak I had never ever played for or to anybody it was something I kept private but refuse him now in his fury he might do more then just embarrass me.

"O-Okay… W-W-When?" I hated how my voice shook but took no notice. Snape hit my inner thighs once more explaining that he would see me tonight in the Room Of Requirement ready to listen to a song.

* * *

For the rest of the day I was trying to think of which song to play 'Good Enough', 'London Beckoned', 'Whatsername', 'Nobody Knows' or "Don't Cha" or his most famous "Do Do's and Whoa Oh's" and "Girlfriend". It was beginning to get maddening when I finally made my way back to the common room I told both Ron and Hermione I was going out, wouldn't be back and to not go looking for me I seriously hoped they wouldn't. Then I fled to the Room Of Requirement to practise my piano playing before Snape got there, "Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend…"

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_**No way! No way!**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

"Hey; Hey. You; You! I know that you like me. No way, no way! You know it's not a secret. Hey; Hey. You; You! I want to be your girlfriend…" I sung in tune to the pianos rhythm. I shut my eyes playing completely by ear, "No way, no way; hey, hey!" My other senses picked up Snape entering the room other then my sight considering I was both facing the piano and with my eyes closed. "Come in sit down, listen and shut up!" I said before I launched into the song. I sensed rather then saw his shocked and slightly outraged look on his face until the first few notes were played then his emotions started changing towards the music._** I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again So come over here, tell me what I want to hear Better yet make your girlfriend disappear I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (And again and again and again!) She's like so whatever And you could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about! Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! You know it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend. In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other So when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid What the hell were you thinking?!**_ He was staring at me by the time I had finished the song, my body dancing on the stool, hips swaying; fingers flying over the keys in a bond with my emotions.

* * *

"You… You… You can actually play piano…" He stated in complete shock, I smirked and spun around on the chair.

"Yeah but you already knew that… How about a deal, I help you with piano, you help me with potions… Deal?"

He growled, eyes narrowing, then his eyes glazed over from staring behind me towards the piano, "Deal… I'll meet you each Friday night at 9pm…"

I smirked then said, "Indeed, and I'll meet you in the Potion's classroom Wednesday night at 7:30pm…"


	2. Chapter 2: Just Prove It To Me!

**_Author Note:_** So as usual I don't own any songs these songs are in order "Camisado - Panic! At The Disco", "There's A Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet - Panic! At The Disco". Enjoy the second chapter of Musical Healing wrote by Dragonfreak1991.

**

* * *

**

**Musical Healing:**

**Chapter Two: Just Prove It To Me! (Lessons, lessons and unusual things):**

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back

You're a regular decorated emergency  
You're a regular decorated emergency

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight

The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events

* * *

_Why does it have to be so difficult?_ That thought reverberated through my pained brain. _Argh stupid bloody training program._ I was standing in the Great Hall; it was now a form of huge training area for the 5th, 6th and 7th year students. A running track towards the left where the Slytherins sat, then a fencing/sword area where the Ravenclaws sat. Gryffindor had a large duelling stage and the Hufflepuffs area had people speaking about war and other things similar to that. So here I stood in the doors of the Great Hall staring at everybody chatting with their friends, laughing, joking, and having a good time not bothering to listen to the guest speakers, not bothering to actually learn something. Stand by the doorway leaning against the frame for long enough for both Hermione and Ron to come running up to me. "Isn't it great, we're learning something that can help in the war?" That was Hermione. 

Then Ron, "Bloody hell mate how can you just stand here staring at everybody having fun… Who cares if we are learning anything its bloody fun?"

I growled and stomped out of the hall again, storming down towards the grounds, finally slumping down in front of the lake. _Why won't anybody take this seriously? There is a fucking war approaching fast, why can't anybody understand that? All Hermione cares about is being a fucking sponge, Ron cares about the 'lessons' being fun. Well those 'lessons' isn't teaching anybody anything about the true nature of war…_ My frown turned into a smirk scary enough to rival Snape's smirk which then began to turn into maniac laughter. _I know what to do that would shake those fucking lessons up is to go in there faking to be well they'll see. HAHA oh I'm so clever…_ All these emotions I had kept inside (except from playing piano) started to come out in my laughing, and soon I was rolling on the ground huffing, panting and then there was a rumble, and another, soon I was laying on the grass next to the Black Lake in a storm. Standing I held my palms up next to my body; I felt, saw, smelt and heard a bolt of lightning head down towards my open palms shocked into stillness. I was even more shocked when it crumpled in my palm into a little bolt of lightning I twisted my hand around staring at the lightning in my palm from various angles, the rain was falling freely now, and I started to sing. "You're a regular decorated emergency. You're a regular decorated emergency. This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor. This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital it's not so pleasant. And it's not so conventional it sure as hell ain't normal. But we deal, we deal…" Giggle and fall back onto the grass staring at the rain slam down onto the Black Lake. _**You're a regular decorated emergency The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again.**_ Stand then stare to the rain pelting onto the Black Lake, split second decision strip down and dive into the freezing cold water, holding my breath then emerging again.

* * *

_Oh fuck it's freezing, but wow it feels good… Almost as good as playing the piano…_ Wayward thoughts helped me sink down under the surface again this time my eyes closed felt somebody dive in, somebody try to drag me up. Eyes fuzzy now I open them but it's even blurrier then when they were closed, "I don't want to leave the Lake…" 

"I know… But you must, please Harry, please. Please come Harry…" The person said back to me as if they understood what I said, and I understood what they said.

The water pressure getting smaller and smaller, gasp of breath in air. Coughing, choking noises; being squashed by my saviour trying to remember just what happened. _I can control the weather… Don't be ridiculous it's impossible… Then logical explain what just happened… You're a fucking idiot…_ "Are… Are you alright?"

Panting to gain my breath again I look up at my saviour again and say, "I'm fine, I wasn't… drowning or anything…" They chuckled slightly and said, "You mean to say I fucking saved you for no fucking reason?"

Slight insane giggle again, "I… Guess you could say that…" Then I thought of something else to ask, "Who are you?"

"Nobody special… I am nobody…"

Wry smile, "That's not very nice, everybody is somebody…"

"Yeah Potter, you more so… The Wizard World only needs you to be a saviour…"

"So you only saved me to save the fucking world, everybody should know I can't I'm just a bloody kid, right?" They chuckled again it sounded like music to my ears, "Yes, yes the bashful shit won't work on me Potter. Though with that fucking magic you did before you decided to jump in the Lake to fuck the squid…"

Outraged scoff, "I did not fuck the squid…"

"It was a joke…" Then silence, then, "But seriously that magic you did was really old magic, very powerful…"

"How would you know you're just a student, because if you were a teacher you would tell me off for jumping in the lake and wouldn't use such language…?"

"I may not be your Hermione Granger but I'm good enough apart from having a dick… She might know about it, actually come to think of it I'd best give you a book those powers could be deadly…"

I growl, "Great just another fucking abnormality that could be deadly, might just go and hide…"

"Don't make it worse you dunderhead… Look I'll bloody help you control it, I might not be perfect at it and I'll need Fayme's help… God help me if she ever leaves me alone after this but it… it's worth it… You will need all the help you can get… Suppose I should go inform the headmaster…" Groan and growl out to whoever this mystery person was, "Don't go!"

"Then let me take you to him…"

"Don't want to see him…"

"Let me help you…"

"When, how?"

Chuckle, "So very willing now to learn. Dumbledore must know, I get it Harry you don't want to but you must…"

Sigh and nod, he picks me up bridal style and I giggle again at this, "Damn it Potter get a hold of your emotions…"

* * *

Butterflies flip-flop in my stomach at him saying that in such a demanding tone, "I… I can't…" 

SLAP! "Well try damn it…"

"Ouch… That hurt…"

"It should bloody stop any hazardous emotions until I get you to the headmaster's then he should be able to help…"

"Is he one too?"

Growl from the man carrying me, "Enough with the questions but is he what you are, no his not…"

"Then how can he help? Why isn't he? What's wrong with me? My head hurts…" _ARGH THE PAIN JUST GO AWAY, GO AWAY PAIN… Ouch no, no, no. Leave, leave me alone pain. ARGH IT HURTS!_ "IT HURTS!"

Crunch, crunch, tip, tap, flip, flop, tap, tap, tap, tap his steps quickened, "Hold on, hold on…"

"I can't, it… ARGH… It hurts…" The pain was overwhelming and I could feel my eyesight blurring and dimming in a pretty form. "Ooohhh the lights are dimming…"

"FUCKING HELL I SAID TO BLOODY HOLD ON YOU BASTARD!" I jumped in his arms when he swore so violently. I got placed down and vaguely aware of shattering glass. Tip, tap, squawk, squawk, tip, crunch, tip, crunch, tap. It hurt to stay in the bounds of consciousness but I was not going to pass out without knowing whose presence I was in.

* * *

Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and... 

When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes  
Whoa, everything goes according to plan.

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it

Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and  
I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and  
Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.  
I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...

Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears.  
And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"  
Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,  
they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

"Harry… my boy can you tell me what happened?" I heard vaguely another voice to the silky one to who saved me. It felt like my head had been dunked into water and the water had filled my ears. "Argh…" I groaned. Then I heard the same person who saved me, "Perhaps it would be prudent to assess Potter's health and mental state first…"

"Excellent suggestion Severus, I'd ask for you to get Poppy but that could be bad can you do the scans?"

"Suppose I don't have a choice now, do I? Hold still please Potter…" Another groan from me but stay still for them to do stupid scans.

"FUCK!" The older man admonished Severus for swearing but it made me look up again, surprisingly now I could see and I didn't even have my glasses on, "SNAPE! YOU SAVED ME!"

He snorted then said, "How about we inform the headmaster about your new powers?"

"I don't want to; it will only end in him doing nothing as always, I'm sick of it. Please Severus, please I need you…" The vulnerability that I was trying to hide came out in my last sentence I didn't even want or mean to say but it came out. Severus looked at me again and said, "Look I am getting Fayme to help and she is bloody good at what she does, just listen silly boy, you need help so Fayme and I will help but not if you won't listen…" I looked up at him again and shivered, "O-Okay…"


	3. Chapter 3: Emotions, Lessons and More!

**Author Note:** Song used is "Nails For Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks" - "Panic! At The Disco" enjoy the story and as usual I don't own HP Characters!!!! Though I own Fayme and her apprentice.

**

* * *

**

Musical Healing: 

**Chapter Three:**

**Emotions Are A Bitch; Play Until You Just Can't Give Up:**

_**Watch your mouth**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Because your speech is slurred enough **_

_**That you just might swallow your tongue **_

_**I'm sure you'd want, want to give up the ghost **_

_**With just a little more poise than that **_

_**Or was it God who chokes **_

_**In these situations, running late? **_

_**No, no, he called in**_

_**Or was it God who chokes **_

_**In these situations, running late? **_

_**Oh, no, he called in**_

_**The hospice is **_

_**A relaxing weekend getaway **_

_**Where you're a cut above all the rest **_

_**Sick and sad patients **_

_**On first name basis with all the top physicians **_

_**Prescribed pills **_

_**To offset the shakes **_

_**To offset the pills **_

_**You know you should take**_

_**It a day at a time**_

_**That's when you stu-stu-stutter something profound **_

_**To the support on the line **_

_**And with the way you've been talking **_

_**Every word gets you a step closer to hell**_

_**That's when you stu-stu-stutter something profound **_

_**To the support on the line **_

_**And with the way you've been talking **_

_**Every word gets you a step closer to hell**_

_**Prescribed pills **_

_**To offset the shakes **_

_**To offset the pills **_

_**You know you should take**_

_**It a day at a time**_

_**Prescribed pills **_

_**To offset the shakes **_

_**To offset the pills **_

_**You know you should take **_

_**It a day at a time**_

_**I am **_

_**Alone in this bed, house, and head **_

_**And she never fixes this **_

_**But at least she...**_

_**I am **_

_**Alone, in this bedroom **_

_**She never fixes this **_

_**But at least she...**_

_**Prescribed pills **_

_**To offset the shakes **_

_**To offset the pills **_

_**You know you should take **_

_**It a day at a time**_

_**Prescribed pills **_

_**To offset the shakes **_

_**To offset the pills **_

_**You know you should take **_

_**It a day at a time**_

_**The hospice is **_

_**A relaxing weekend getaway **_

_**Where you're a cut above all the rest **_

_**Sick and sad patients **_

_**On first name basis with all the top physicians

* * *

**_

I sat at the piano staring at the keys, no inspiration coming to me. "Glaring at the piano won't make it play itself, charming it might though I'd hate to see you attempt a charm that complex!" A chuckling smooth voice came from behind me.

"And glaring at students won't make them do the work themselves…"

Snape sat down next to me on the piano seat, "You need to practice…"

There wasn't anything to say we sat there in silence knowing that each other wasn't annoyed with the other.

"I can't do it Severus, I can't do the stupid song, it's all these complicated chords every single note practically and then the melody is off the staff so I can't remember…" I started and Severus cut me off.

"Concentrate on the feeling of the music, do the melody first then worry about the chords later… Learn to use this…" He pointed to the music on the sheet, "Before using this…" Pointing to the piano he stopped his little speech and I was entranced by his melodic voice.

"But that's ridiculous you can't learn music without playing it!" I shouted outraged he could even suggest that.

Severus just shrugged, playing a melody off the top of his head, "Yet Hadrian you can't do this, perhaps there is a reason…"

"Haven't practised, I have no need…"

"Come we are going to the Forbidden Forest…"

"But sir, it's forbid…"

"Oh you don't think I know that, we need to test things that can't be done in the castle, come along!"

* * *

_**Watch your mouth**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Because your speech is slurred enough **_

_**That you just might swallow your tongue **_

_**I'm sure you'd want, want to give up the ghost **_

_**With just a little more poise than that **_

_**Or was it God who chokes **_

_**In these situations, running late? **_

_**No, no, he called in**_

_**Or was it God who chokes **_

_**In these situations, running late? **_

_**Oh, no, he called in**_

"Come along, come along. Oh for fuck sake Potter hurry up!" A tree root came out of the ground in front of Snape and he tripped over, "I THOUGHT I SAID CONTROL YOUR BLASTED EMOTIONS!"

"SHOUTING AT ME WON'T GET RESULTS, PROFESSOR!"

A young woman with purple hair like Luna came up to us and said, "I hope you aren't terrorising your students again Severus!" I had to laugh she sounded so serious, so stern and yet she was younger then him.

"Ms Raven… It is an honour to have your presence, young Hadrian here needs to control his emotions, his… One of us!" Snape finished looking around paranoid.

Sigh in impatience, "HELLOOOOO? Do I exist or this just about you two!" I snarled out venomously.

* * *

"Ah, Mister Hadrian I need you to calm down…" Her voice was so melodic. "I am Ms Fayme Raven and this here is my assistant Jade Lionella. There is no need for fancy spell work, and almost no need for your wand…" I reached for it and she clicked her tongue, "I said almost no need, there are monsters in here that would turn even my hair curly…" Huff in annoyance, it was becoming stupid, why did I even follow Snape out here? It was pathetic.

"Perhaps Mister Potter it would be smart for you to shut your mouth!" Jade's voice was piercingly clear. I shudder at the harshness that lady got her voice to be commanding and I sit on the ground as she commands me to.

"But Miss Lionella, I didn't…" Snape glared at me, rolling his eyes, I wanted clarity I hadn't done anything wrong and I was being punished at least Snape was sitting on the dirty forest floor with me too.

"It's Ms and we will be going on first name basis from now on Hadrian. We…" Jade motioned to Severus and Fayme.

Fayme took over the speech, "Are Elemental Faeries more commonly known as Acerbus Mediocris Diabolus or Dark Faery Demons." She continued, "In case you didn't figure it out us elementals (for short) are able to manipulate the elements to our advantage. When these powers are unlocked and people are new to this they cause elemental manipulation whenever they feel a strong emotion. So Jade, Severus and I are here to test your abilities and help you use this power to your advantage!" Fayme finished and I was blinking trying to absorb the information. Severus was looking at me funny, as if gauging my emotions.


End file.
